User talk:Dynasty1
Hello! Feel free to leave me a message by clicking here ---- |1= *Archive 1 }} Thanks Cheers for the stats fix; I somehow missed that two days in a row :x Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:97, Duodi, 2 Pluviôse CCXIX :Hmm, that's a tricky one. Probably your best bet would be to use it, or adapt it, into a surname for your ruler. While I'm pretty sure there's no real surname 'Dynasty', it could still be used convincingly as a surname (there's no real 'von Preußen' surname, either). Alternatively, you could choose a real surname with a similar sound. For example, 'Dynes' is a relatively-common American surname of ultimately Greek origin. Considering your nation page stating German and Malay being the main ethnicities in Grand Besaid, however, this may be a bit out-of-place. A quick search didn't reveal any German surnames that seem similar enough. Many Malay names have Arabic origins due to a long history of Islamic influence; as your nation is majority Christian and has a significant historical factor to its RP that avoids such real-life history, it's hard to say how Malay names would have historically developed with Christian influence. :Sorry I couldn't be of more help; I'm always stumped for names when it comes to roleplay, creative writing, etc., and coming up with new names is definitely not a strong suit of mine. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:18, Duodi, 2 Pluviôse CCXIX ::Glad I could help, then :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:79, Duodi, 2 Pluviôse CCXIX constitution Hey what you think is missing on my country constitution i know there a few things missing but cant think of them will you take a look please --President Brandon 06:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) yes Yes you can edit it im looking for the british consitution but hard to find --President Brandon 06:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) lol no wander lol when im tired i dont think good since its 139am on the east coast --President Brandon 06:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) my consitution is completed i ttoo k norways and chaged it around now all i need to do is make the part were t says council in to parliament --President Brandon 08:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) A Barnstar for Your Efforts Here's a barnstar just for you! Copy and paste it on your article page if you wish to let others know you have earned this barnstar. If you interested about barnstars and like to add more, see here and the discussion page.JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 04:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your post Sorry, I don't really know about the internal structure of the Catholic church really. I think I prefer to switch it as an Eastern Catholic Church by your suggestion. Thanks. --Justin (talk • ) 04:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) PB-NpO War Inaccuracy Just so you know, Aztec and allies did NOT surrender to the forces of Sparta and allies, it was mutual Peace, as recognized by the OWF and many people who have read the Peace declaration. Your edit Thanks for correcting that error, didn't see that! =S --Justin (talk • ) 20:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello. My name is RushSykes. I am a triumvir of The Last Remnants. I come here with a simple question. Why do certain administrators of this Wiki continually change the acronym of our alliance from TLR to tLR. It seems to me that it is not the place of this group to determine what we are known by. We ARE TLR. Not tLR. If the point of these pages is to accurately, and factually represent to the CN community, who certain alliances are, then it is blatant misinformation for administrators of this Wiki to continue to changing our acronym to tLR, and to be banning those of us who simply change it back. Signature In case you're not aware, you only need to use three tildes with a custom signature. If you use four it puts in the UTC time as well. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:08, Tuesday, 10 January 2012 ( ) Greetings. Delete request I am a former player of CyberNations, and I noticed that the CyberNations Wiki page on my ex-nation, The Plutonian Empire, is still up, which I have just now noticed, after having forgotten about it. Considering I have been permanently banned from Cybernations since about 2006, I see no reason the page should be up, so I would like to request the page be Deleted, along with whatever account I might have used to create it. Thank you for your time. -- 07:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Gene :Dynasty, I went ahead and took care of The Plutonian Empire since I just happened to have noticed the request. The user account that Gene used to contribute to it was deleted prior to his request. RogalDorn talk 05:33, Saturday, 21 April 2012 ( ) whisperback Good alliance pages Heya Dynasty, I know you aren't super active right now but I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:00,9/11/2012 (UTC)